Akatsuki Life
by Kiru Kohaku
Summary: Three girls tasked to find out more about the Akatsuki have been captured and forced to join the Akatsuki. Will they choose to escape? Or will their emotions cause them to betray their village and stay with the evil organization? Contains OCs. Rating might go up as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1 - Getting There

**Hello so this is actually the first fanfic I ever wrote and I re-wrote it since it was so crappy and stuff. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh since this is own of my (super) old stories, there hasn't been any war yet and Tobi is still Tobi.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all the characters belong to their rightful creator and not me. I only own my OCs. (sadly)**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning in Konohagakure. All was fine and dandy until…

A girl with long black hair which reached the middle of her back and a long fringe that covered her right eye yawned and sat up on her bed. Apparently she lived alone in a small apartment.

"Good morning world!" she exclaimed as she got up.

The doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" she asked no one in particular. She slowly made her way to the door and opened it, revealing two girls who looked around her age.

The first girl had black-brown hair which was tied in a small ponytail. Her eyes were black and she did not look very happy to be there. The other girl had long black hair which hung a little below her shoulders. Her eyes were also black and she looked too happy to be there.

"Oi Cho! We have a mission," the first girl stated.

"Oh. Just give me a minute…" Cho replied and rushed into her room.

She washed up, grabbed her ninja attire and her ninja tools and her always packed backpack and appeared at her door again. All within five minutes.

"Good morning Cho-senpai!" the other girl chirped happily.

Cho partially ignored her and said, "Lets go…"

**xxxxx**

"What is the mission, Hokage-sama?" Cho asked.

"There have recently been more intelligence coming in about the Akatsuki, an evil organisation whose goal is to capture all the Jinchuuriki. I want you, Hikari and Mai to track their whereabouts and kill them, if possible. This is a very dangerous S-rank mission and I am sending the three of you because I trust that you all know what to do and how to act," Tsunade replied calmly.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" all three shouted and disappeared immediately.

"Tsunade-sama, do you think three jonins are enough for this mission?" Shizune asked from where she stood, holding Ton Ton.

"I wish I could send more but the three of them work best together. Besides, they are quite high-ranking jonin and they all have a special ability…" Tsunade answered.

**xxxxx**

"Are we there yet?" Mai, the girl with untied long hair, whined.

"I'm bored…" Cho complained.

"Can you two just shut up?" Hikari, the girl with black-brown hair, asked, irritated by the other two's attitude.

"Yes Hikari-san…" Cho and Mai replied.

The three girls continued walking through the forest, not noticing that they were being watched.

"I feel as if we are being watched," Cho stated after walking a bit more.

"You're probably just nervous since this is our first S-rank mission in a while," Hikari told her.

"Look!" Mai exclaimed and pointed to two figures standing in front of them.

"You will all come with us or risk death," one of the shadowy figures said and stepped out of the shadows.

"Isn't that Uchiha Itachi? The betrayer of the Uchiha clan that killed all his kinsmen except his little brother?" Cho whispered to Hikari.

The second figure stepped out of the shadows. The sword he was carrying made a loud dragging nose as he dragged it across the rough ground.

"And that's Hoshigaki Kisame right?" Hikari whispered back. The two of them nodded.

"The Akatsuki!" Mai exclaimed. Cho slapped a hand on her forehead and Hikari sighed.

"What business do you have with us?" Hikari asked, placing her hand on her weapon pouch.

"Leader-sama says that you Konohagakure ninjas know too much about our organisation. As such, he has ordered us to kill you, or bring you back to the base for interrogation," Itachi replied with that uncaring look in his eyes, not that any of the three girls were looking at his eyes.

"Fine, we will follow you back to your so-called base," Cho answered for the three girls. This caused the other two to look at her with shock and disbelief.

Hikari pulled Cho down so that they stood eye to eye. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"I would rather not die. Besides, this gives us a chance to find out where their base is and if we make it out, we can pass the information to Hokage-sama and it would benefit all of us greatly," Cho explained. Hikari looked at her for a few more seconds before sighing and deciding to follow Cho's plan.

"Mai will just follow Cho-senpai and Hikari-san!" Mai said.

Kisame whispered something to Itachi. Itachi mumbled his reply and turned around and started walking. Kisame watched as his partner walked off and used his sword to motion for the three girls to follow his lead. The three girls followed quietly.

**xxxxx**

On the way there, Mai started to feel tired.

"Cho-senpai~! Can you carry me? My feet hurt," Mai whined.

"No," Cho replied bluntly.

"Neh Hikari-san~! Cho-senpai is bullying me!" Mai complained, grabbing Hikari's arm.

"Just do it, Cho…" Hikari sighed. Cho growled.

"How much longer till we reach your so-called base?" Cho asked as Mai hopped onto her back.

"Not much," Itachi replied monotonously.

**xxxxx**

The three girls and the two guys stood in front of a huge bolder.

"Wow…" Cho muttered. Mai got off her back and stared at the bolder in awe.

Itachi did some handsigns and the rock slowly moved upwards, grinding to a halt when there was enough space for everyone to enter. Itachi and Kisame walked in briskly while the three girls took their time to look around at their new surroundings.

The two Akatsuki members led the girls to a section of the base cut off from the rest. A room with a wooden door. The girls expected the room to appear plain and boring but when they stepped inside, they were met with a well furnished room. Around 5 cushions lay on the floor and a table complete with a candle, some stacks of paper, some books and a pen was placed towards the back wall of the room. A man with piercing purple eyes sat at the table.

"Itachi, Kisame, you may leave us," the man ordered. Itachi and Kisame bowed and left the room, leaving the three girls on their own to face this weird man.

"Who are you?" Cho asked.

* * *

**So how was it? I hope you understood what was going on.**

**Well since this was rewritten...please review? I hope you will review and tell me how the writing style is and if the OCs are too Mary Sue or anything!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting People

**Hey there! This is the second chapter! Sorry for taking so long to upload it although it has already been sitting in my com for more than a month already. Exams and all...**

**Anyway, please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. The only thing I have are my OCs.**

* * *

The purple eyed man stared at the three girls from where he sat. Slowly, he stood up and made his way to the girls.

"My name is Pein," he said, "and I have a proposal for you."

"What?" Hikari asked, her voice taking on a dangerous tone.

"I have been watching the three of you closely these past few months. You all have much strength which I know will be useful in my organization, but you also pose as a threat to my plans," he walked to stand in front of the door, blocking the only escape route the girls had, "As you know, I have the ability to kill you girls right now, but if one of you accept my offer, I won't kill you, but you have to join my organization and not go back to your village. Ever."

Hikari and Cho shifted a little, prepared to attack the man when the time was right. Mai just watched on curiously but did not let her guard down.

Pein smirked.

"I want one of you to be my daughter," he said.

All three girls stared at him, mouths agape.

"What?! Why?!" Hikari asked, shocked.

"If one of you became my daughter, and I told my whole organization, then if that person were to escape and wind up back in her village, I have the whole organization as a witness that the girl is my daughter and that she has betrayed her village. So she can only come back to me. It is sort of a safety net, if all three of you escape, I'll still have one," he explained.

"But what if the one you have is the weakest?" Cho questioned, flexing her fingers.

"All of you are equally strong. Even I can see that," Pein replied, and started tapping his foot impatiently.

The girls looked at each other.

"Should we do as he says?" Mai whispered.

"But then one of us will have to practically sacrifice our life!" Hikari whispered back.

Cho watched as Hikari and Mai whispered back and forth. She knew Hikari would think too much and Mai was still too naïve.

"I'll do it," Cho said, turning to face Pein.

"What?!" Hikari and Mai exclaimed. Pein smirked.

"Well then, may I have you to sign this piece of paper. Prick your finger with this needle and use your blood to sign it," Pein instructed, directing the black haired girl to the small table at the back.

After it was done, Pein led the three girls to another room.

This room was much larger than the room they had been in previously and there was a large stone table in the middle of the room. Stone chairs were placed around the table with a name written on each of them. Currently seated at the table was every single Akatsuki member.

Cho walked in first and looked at the people seated at the table warily, ready to fight at any moment. Hikari entered next. She had a guarded expression on her face and looked ready to attack anyone who moved. Mai walked in last. She looked around the room with childish curiosity while analyzing each Akatsuki member in her mind.

Pein walked to the only empty chair at the table and stood behind it.

"As you can see, we have three new members joining us. After watching how you behave on a daily basis, I thought that three female members would be able to tame you guys so you stop destroying so many things. Introduce yourselves," Pein directed the last part at the three girls that were standing awkwardly in the room.

They were all looking at the last empty chair with the name 'Konan' inscribed on it.

Pein saw what they were looking at.

"She's away on a mission," he explained.

So there was another girl…

Cho took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. Should she tell them her real name and abilities, or lie? She snuck a glance at Hikari, who looked slightly nervous.

Nine pair of eyes watched the girls.

After a long and awkward silence, Cho decided to say something.

"I am Ayako Cho," she said and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding when some of the members nodded their head.

"I am Ami Hikari," Hikari said, following Cho's example.

"Oh! I'm Mai! And I like pie!" Mai said cheerfully and smiled.

Pein stared at Mai for a second before introducing each Akatsuki member.

"When I call your name, please introduce yourself," Pein instructed.

"Why do we have to do that? Let them find out for themselves. We're a freaking evil organization, not some happy club or whatever!" a man with white hair shouted. The dark skinned man beside him nodded in agreement.

"And how do we know if they are telling the truth about their abilities or not. It might not be wise to tell them our name, they might run back and tell their village and it will be so troublesome," a red head said.

"What is your real reason for having them join us Leader-sama?" Itachi asked. Everyone in the room turned to look at Pein.

Pein stayed silent for a moment, pondering whether he should tell them his true intentions. Then, he came up with an interesting story.

"They have unique abilities and will make an excellent addition to the organization. And I have one of them in a contract so the chances of the other two escaping is smaller," Pein explained.

At first, nobody understood what Pein said. Then slowly, each Akatsuki member nodded their head. Cho glanced at Hikari and saw that her eyes were narrowed with anger while Mai was giving a 'innocent yet don't you dare mess with me' smile. Cho just watched as the white hair man smiled and stood up.

"Name's Hidan," he said, flashing us a smile.

"Kakuzu," the man beside him muttered and decided to silently stare at the girls.

Itachi and Kisame stayed silent, since the girls already knew who they were thanks to that one time they came to take Naruto and failed.

"I'm Deidara, hmmm!" an energetic blonde exclaimed. The red head beside him looked like he wanted to silence the blonde.

"Sasori," the red head said.

"You two are the ones who attacked Kazekage-sama and hurt Kankuro-san. Then Sakura-chan beat you. I thought you died! How the hell did you survive?" Cho suddenly exclaimed.

Sasori stared at Cho with the angry looking eye of his puppet since he had refused to leave it.

"That was a faux puppet with a faux heart. I was smarter and had decided to hide elsewhere. The pink haired brat never killed me," Sasori said in a monotone voice.

The three girls stared at him disbelievingly. Sakura had defeated him…hadn't she?

"Going on," Pein interrupted.

"Zetsu. Nice to meet you," a man who looked more like a venus flytrap than human said with two different voices, the latter part of the sentence being said by a deeper more dangerous sounding voice.

"Oh! I'm Tobi! I'm not an official Akatsuki member though! So I just follow Zetsu-san around~!" a masked man said cheerfully. One could imagine him smiling like a fool behind that mask of his.

Deidara looked ready to explode him.

Luckily, Pein decided to continue talking.

"You will have to find out each of their abilities and personalities yourself. And since our funds are low this month and it is troublesome to get extra equipment for the three of you, I will be making you share a bed with one member each," Pein said.

Hidan smirked. Kakuzu seemed to be smirking behind that mask of his. Itachi remained emotionally neutral. Kisame gave the three girls a large grin. Deidara smirked. Sasori was in his puppet so no one could really tell what he was doing. Zetsu remained emotionless. Tobi seemed…excited.

"You guys can decide amongst yourselves about the sleeping arrangements," Pein added and left the room to do who knows what.

The three girls stood there awkwardly, not knowing how to react.

Hidan walked up to them, wanting to see how strong they really were.

"So…you miss your village yet?" Hidan taunted.

Cho's right hand snaked to one of the pouches on her belt but Hikari stopped her before she could take out whatever was inside. She knew that this man, Hidan, was trying to make them attack. She didn't want to play into this guy's hands, so she remained calm. Giving a glance to Mai, who she saw was still analyzing the other members, she felt relieved that the girl's obliviousness paid off this time.

"Do you?" Hikari asked him back.

"Heh. So I assume you three are just some weaklings that the boss had pity on? You don't seem dangerous at all. Maybe I should just kill you all now," he said.

Hikari shrugged and tightened her grip and Cho's arm. The other girl was trying her best to not attack the male in front of her.

Hidan noticed how she was avoiding answering the question and decided to just use force. He pulled out his scythe and slashed at Hikari.

She quickly ducked, letting go of Cho's hand in the process and gave her a quick thumbs up. Cho smirked and pulled out five explosive tags from the pouch, along with some clay-looking substance. She moved and stuck all five tags on Hidan's back then squished the clay and threw it at Hidan. She made two hand signs and the tags and clay on Hidan's back exploded.

The rest of the Akatsuki members watched as Hidan was thrown to the floor.

Hikari, who had stepped further, threw some kunais at Hidan, taking advantage of the moment he fell to the floor. Mai just smiled the whole time.

Hidan tried to get up but realized he was pinned to the ground.

"Damn!" he cursed. The angry looking masked man, Kakuzu, mumbled something and plucked the kunais out of Hidan.

Cho was ready to attack again but Hikari put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Cho kept her items and went back to staring at the other members.

Hidan looked extremely pissed. Kakuzu looked irritated. Itachi still had no visible emotion on his face. Kisame looked slightly surprised. Deidara looked really happy. He had a huge grin on his face. Sasori was still in his puppet… Zetsu had already left. Tobi was staring at them with what looked like awe?

Deidara leapt up from his seat and walked over to where Cho stood.

Cho noticed him coming closer and turned to face him with a glare.

"What do you want?" she asked immediately.

He smirked. "So you use explosive clay too?"

"There's such a thing?" Cho asked, "I use plain clay."

Deidara stared at her curiously. Even with his kinjutsu, he had to use explosive clay. How did her plain clay act like his kinjutsu explosive clay?

"Cho will be sharing a bed with me," Deidara proclaimed. He wanted to know more about her, she seemed interesting.

"W-What!? Since when?!" Cho exclaimed. Hikari had snapped her head towards Deidara and was now eyeing him warily.

"Since I said so," he replied proudly and grabbed Cho's hand, dragging her away.

Cho quickly dug into her pouch and dug out some explosive tags and stuck them to Deidara's arm. But before she could explode them, Sasori's puppet tail thing was at her throat.

"Explode them and I'll kill you," he threatened in a rough voice. Cho glared at him but put her hand down.

Deidara laughed and peeled off the useless pieces of paper stuck to his arm and continued dragging Cho along.

Hikari and Cho shared a glance and nodded their heads. They would meet again.

After Cho had disappeared, Hikari watched as some of the members left the room and disappeared. In the end, only Sasori, Tobi and Hidan were left.

Mai was happily chatting to Tobi who seemed all too happy to have made a new friend.

'So she's probably gonna be stuck with him… And since Mai chose him… I must watch out for him. Gotta tell Cho that later…' she thought. She didn't notice Hidan walking towards her.

"Hey you look pretty interesting. I think I'll share my bed with you," he said and sent a wink towards Hikari who returned with a glare.

Sasori moved towards the two of them.

"It's obvious she doesn't like you after how you attacked her suddenly," Sasori pointed out, "so I'll share my bed with her. Is that fine with you?"

Hikari stared at him. What was he, an Akatsuki member, acting like a gentleman for?

"If you don't agree, I'll just make you into one of my puppets. It's obvious you aren't the one who signed that contract," Sasori added.

Ah. Now he was acting like a villain. Hikari nodded her head and followed Sasori as he made his way back to his room, if it could be called a room.

"Damn that puppet and always acting like a f*cking smartass," Hidan cursed under his breath and trudged back to his room.

**xxxxx**

"So how do you make that plain clay of yours explode?" Deidara asked, straddling Cho on his bed, not wanting the girl to run away.

"Just put chakra into the clay. It's a fire element jutsu I managed to transform so it explodes instead of shoot flames," Cho replied nonchalantly, slightly bothered by how Deidara sat on her. Sure she had male friends back in Konoha but none of them had ever done this to her…excluding Naruto.

Deidara nodded in understanding. He pulled out some clay and placed it in one of the mouths on his hand. Cho had noticed them while he was dragging her away and had been staring at them ever since.

After a short while, Deidara placed a clay ladybug on her arm. The bug moved and flew to sit on Cho's head.

"With one handsign I can make it explode," Deidara informed her. She flinched.

'Note to self: Do not anger any Akatsuki member.'

**xxxxx**

Tobi and Mai walked around the base leisurely. Tobi was going on non stop about how much he wanted to be an official Akatsuki member and how 'Zetsu-san' always bullied him. He had told her beforehand about how the Akatsuki functioned and what their goal was and all that. He also told her what his abilities were.

_"I can't do much…except dodge attacks. Zetsu-san says I'm useless but I don't think he knows what I can do since Leader-sama only assigns us missions to track people and we don't even fight!" Tobi whined. Mai nodded her head and patted him on the shoulder._

Mai had decided to ignore what the happy bloke was saying but kept a smile on her face.

'This guy feels more dangerous than he looks. I need to tell Cho-sempai and Hikari-san about the information he told me. But it could be a lie… I need to be careful around him.'

**xxxxx**

Hikari and Sasori walked in silence. Only the scraping noise of Sasori's puppet against the floor was heard.

"There's no need for you to be in that puppet. Everyone knows how you look already," Hikari said.

Sasori remained silent and continued walking until they reached a cave like space.

Hikari spotted the blonde, Deidara, sitting on a person who looked like…Cho!

"What are you doing brat?" Sasori asked in a gruff voice.

"Interrogating this lady," Deidara replied and got off Cho. Cho just rubbed the spot which Deidara sat on and smacked his head.

Deidara whined and turned to glare at Cho.

Hikari smiled slightly and walked towards where Sasori stood. The puppet he was in was open and a red haired man was seated on a soft looking bed.

She stood there awkwardly for a few moments. She never thought that he would look so…not-evil.

Some laughter was heard and Hikari whipped her head back to glare at Cho. Deidara was smirking. Hikari threw a kunai at Cho, which missed the girl by a little and stuck itself to the bed.

"Hikari-san. You look like you've never seen a more stunning person in your life!" Cho exclaimed and continued laughing. Wasn't she supposed to be wary of the enemy?

Hikari could only sigh at Cho's childish outburst. This was going to take awhile…

**xxxxx**

A month had flown by without the girls realizing it.

The three had not been sent on a single mission yet. Pein said it was because they were not prepared yet. Every single member had figured out by the first week that it was Cho who had signed the contract, as could be seen from the light scar on her palm.

The three girls would just watch as each pair left the base and returned slightly injured. Except Zetsu and Tobi.

Out of boredom, and knowing they would not be escaping any time soon, Cho had turned to entertaining herself by teasing the Akatsuki members. Hikari just sighed at it and decided that she preferred the serious conversations she had with Kakuzu and Sasori. Mai just seemed cheery all the time and always bothered the other members with Tobi.

One day while training with Itachi, Hikari heard sounds of fighting from the base. Itachi stared at the base. He had found out that Hikari was immune to his Sharingan genjutsu and decided that she was a pretty interesting training companion.

"Let's go see what Cho's up to this time," Hikari said in a monotone voice. Itachi nodded.

Inside the base, Cho was standing on the ceiling upside down as Deidara and Sasori fought below her.

"My art is better, un!" Deidara exclaimed and threw some of his clay birds at Sasori.

"No. Mine is," Sasori said plainly and manoeuvred his puppet to slice Deidara with one of its poison-coated blades.

Cho, afraid that either of the men would hit her accidently, remained on the ceiling. She saw Hikari and Itachi walk in from one of the many hidden doors around the base.

One of Deidara's bombs exploded then and sent dust and rock flying in all directions. The three onlookers covered their faces with their hands.

Sasori smartly moved his puppet in the dust cloud and managed to almost hit Deidara. On reflex, Deidara threw more bombs at his opponent. Sadly, one of those bombs landed next to Cho on the ceiling.

"Katsu!" Deidara exclaimed, making his handsign. The bomb exploded.

Cho quickly cut her chakra off and fell from the ceiling, which caused her to almost be cut by Sasori's blades.

Her fall had caused Sasori and Deidara to stop fighting, in case they killed her by accident. They knew she was to be kept alive if the Akatsuki were to have an advantage over Konohagakure .

"I'll settle this another day, hmmm!" Deidara yelled from where he stood. Sasori just smirked.

Cho let out a sigh of relief and dusted herself off. Hikari ran towards her friend and checked to see whether she was alright. Mai had warned the two of them on the first day that the Akatsuki members would happily kill them if there was a chance, except Cho since she had signed the contract.

Just then a shadowy figure appeared. Deidara and Sasori immediately stopped bickering and Itachi and Kisame had moved closer.

"I have few things to inform ya'll. Meet at the base near the river as soon as possible," the figure said. It was obviously Pein.

The four male members nodded their head and quickly made their way to the meeting room. Hikari and Cho followed behind at an idle pace. The flickering hologram of Pein was the first to reach the table and sit down at his chair.

Soon, holograms of the other members popped up and took their respective seats. A hologram of the female member also appeared. The only thing clearly visible on each hologram was their eyes and their ring, their hair colour was slightly visible if one looked closely. Other than that, they looked like normal holograms. Hikari looked around for Mai but could only see the hologram of Tobi. Mai was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Mai?" Hikari whispered to Cho. The two of them stood against a wall since they didn't have any chairs.

"No idea. I saw her this morning but then she disappeared," Cho whispered back.

Pein's hologram slammed a hand on the table, stopping all the arguments that were currently going on between each pair.

"I have decided to assign all of you new partners to accommodate for our three new members," Pein announced.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**I'm sorry if it's hard to understand or anything, the original was so crappy that it's hard to rewrite it. ^^;**

**Uhm technically Cho is mine but Hikari and Mai are my friends'. It started out as the three of us writing it but ended up with only me left haha.**

**Please review so I know how I can improve it! :)**


End file.
